


Integral Self-Loathing (podfic)

by darlingsweet, HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, AroAceing the Line 2021, Asexual Character, Character Study, Internalised aphobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Oscar may be friendless, difficult and strange, but he may not be indesirable. (podfic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Integral Self-Loathing (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integral Self-Loathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655039) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 



Title: Integral Self-Loathing

Author:HoloXam

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Rusty Quill Gaming

Rating: M

Length: 0:3:13

Link: [Integral Self-Loathing](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rjdftd9syeouyx9/Integral+Self-Loathing.mp3/file)


End file.
